


Mundane

by sabinelagrande



Series: Descriptive [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM Club, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Casual Sex, F/M, Kink Negotiation, Painplay, Pervertibles, S&M, Sensation Play, Sequel, Switch Percy de Rolo, Switch Vex'ahlia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 18:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16959048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: Percy has quite the bag of tricks.





	Mundane

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to [Unusual](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10160600), and it probably doesn't make much sense if you haven't read it.
> 
> Because obviously a sequel to a story from a year and a half ago is right on time.

The door to the dungeon proper swings open, revealing Percy and Vex, with Keyleth trailing in their wake. Percy holds an arm out, solicitously letting Vex and Keyleth enter first. Keyleth, in a move that she's not always the best at, manages to read the room, peeling off to talk to Grog, who is still sprawled out on the wrestling mat with Trish and Pike beside him. It leaves Percy and Vex on a trajectory for the rack where several large bags, mostly black, are waiting to be utilized.

Vex puts her arm through his. "I know you said demonstration, but I feel like you should know that I've already decided to play with you if you ask, unless you open your bag and it's full of butcher knives or something."

"Butcher knives would be a little much even for knife play," he says. More seriously, he adds, "You don't need to feel any kind of obligation to me just because I helped you out of a bad spot."

"I don't," she says. "I think you're attractive and intriguing, and you come recommended by a trusted friend and vetted by Gilmore. That's enough for me."

"Then I hope I can live up to your expectations," Percy says. "Do you switch too?"

"Happily," she says. "But if you've got a treasure trove of interesting items, then I'm calling bottom for tonight."

"I can work with that," he says. They reach the storage rack, and Percy lays a hand on a large black bag, turning to look at her. "Here's what I'm picturing, and you can stop me if it's not what you want. I suggest we go over there-" Here he indicates the large black vinyl-covered table that hangs from the ceiling by way of chains at each corner- "and I'll work you from the front."

"Wonderful idea," she says, and a little shiver of anticipation goes through her; she's got some great memories of that table, and she's happy to make more. "Lead the way."

Percy hitches up his bag, and they start to make their way over. "How do you feel about genital contact?" he asks, looking at their destination instead of Vex's face, and he's clearly trying to sound neutral about the answer but failing entirely.

She laughs. "I'll be honest, darling," she says. "I'd already made up my mind to fuck Keyleth's friend if they turned out to be cute."

"I've never wanted to be called cute so much in my life," he says, and Vex grins.

"You certainly are," she says. "It doesn't have to be here if you're not comfortable with it, but I'm a bit of an exhibitionist at times."

"I can work with that," Percy says. "I'm assuming condoms are required, which is not a problem."

"You assume right," she says. "Though I assure you, I don't have an STI."

"Likewise," he says. "If sex is on the table, perhaps literally, is it safe to say that kissing, licking-"

"Are absolutely mandatory," she says firmly. "Biting is also encouraged."

"Marks?" he asks, setting his bag down on the table and pulling over a nearby chair.

"Nothing I can't cover with a tank top and jeans," she says. She grabs a second chair and a blanket. "Otherwise, please be my guest. Now open this bag. I'm dying of curiosity."

Percy dutifully opens the bag, which is stuffed to the brim. Vex is slightly disappointed when the first thing she sees is a pair of well-constructed leather floggers; they're great and all, but not how she expected this to go. He takes them out, setting them aside without a second glance, and what Vex sees next is much more interesting. She doesn't know what some of it is, and a good bit of it looks completely ordinary, things one could find laying around the house.

"I could spend an hour showing you everything that's in here, but I don't feel like that's what either of us want," Percy says, something Vex wholeheartedly agrees with.

"You can give me the full tour another time," she says.

"I'm going to set out a selection of items," he says, digging around in the bag. "Anything you dismiss out of hand goes back in the bag. During the scene, I'll take 'yellow' to mean you don't want to continue with it."

"That sounds perfect," she says. "Show me what you've got."

The first item he pulls out is wrapped in a piece of cloth; when he unwraps it, it's a handle with three wheels on one end, the outer wheels connected to the center by an axle about an inch and a half long.

"This used to be a pattern tracing wheel," Percy says. "Three of them, actually. I have ruined them for sewing purposes."

"It looks sort of like a Wartenberg wheel," she says, studying it.

"That was my inspiration," he says. "I wanted something a bit more interesting." He rolls it across the surface of the table, and the outer wheels go up and down, hitting the table intermittently. The wheels leave little divots, but it doesn't seem to be damaging the vinyl.

"Stays," Vex says.

He pulls out a white, slightly shiny glove. "Spa glove, good for scratching."

She rubs it experimentally down her arm, and something about it literally rubs her the wrong way. "Ugh, goes."

His next item is a bunch of wooden skewers; the flat ends have been adhered together with some kind of epoxy, reinforced with a wrapping of thread. "Skewer thing that still needs a name."

Vex slaps it against her hand; it's pleasantly stingy and thuddy at the same time. "Stays."

"Shoelace flogger?" he says, in a voice that says he knows he might be pushing it. These, Vex has seen before; the aglets at the ends of the falls make for a rough sting. It's something she might potentially enjoy, but she doesn't know if this is the night to find out.

"I really can't decide," she says honestly.

Percy doesn't look surprised or offended. "We'll leave it for now, and maybe revisit in the future."

"Good plan," she says, because unless this goes terribly, a future scene doesn't seem unlikely. 

"Chopsticks," he says, holding out a pair that are rubber-banded together at each end.

"Explain," she says.

"Hold out your finger," he says, and she does. With a little finessing, he puts it around her fingertip, sliding the rubber bands in to tighten it.

"Devious," she says, anticipating where he'll put it to good use. "Stays."

"I think we have just about enough," he says, pawing through his bag. "There's one more thing, and you can say no if you want."

"I'm all ears," she says.

He takes a case out of his bag and removes a black glove, pulling it on and holding it up. The palm side of the glove, fingers and all, is covered in little points, like the ends of thumbtacks. It looks vicious, and Vex is dying to know what it will feel like on her bare skin.

"If I made it right, it should work with my violet wand," he says, wiggling his fingers and admiring his creation. "I call it Diplomacy."

"That definitely stays," she says, before he can think about offering her an out. "As long as you can do it without breaking skin."

"That shouldn't be a problem," he says, pulling off the glove. "We stop if it happens."

"Agreed," Vex says.

There are a few more things to talk about, safewords, likes, and dislikes, and Vex tries not to rush the process; it's very important, but she also wants to start as quickly as possible. Thankfully, Percy is efficient and knows what he wants, and they get that part out of the way without too much delay.

"Are you ready, then?" Vex asks.

"I've been ready since you sat in my lap," Percy says; he takes off his vest and his boots, but leaves his shirt and pants on. "Take your clothes off and get on the table."

A thrill goes through Vex; this isn't a D/s scene, but a little bit of ordering around goes a long way. "Sir, yes, sir," she says, giving him a sarcastic salute, and Percy grins.

She can feel his eyes on her as she undresses, and she draws it out, teasing him. The bra she's wearing barely even covers her nipples, and she drops it and her shirt onto one of the chairs before shimmying out of her skirt. Her heels go under the chair, and she looks straight at him as she starts to push down her panties, giving him a wink. He looks like he wants to devour her, and Vex drinks it in.

Finally she climbs onto the table, taking the blanket with her to use as a pillow. She arrays herself for maximum impact, hands palm-up next to her head, her knees bent and drawn together. She knows she looks good, and she severely doubts Percy will be able to resist her charms. She's only alone on the table for a short time; Percy lays out his toys next to her before climbing on himself.

"Hi," Vex says, grinning.

"Hi yourself," Percy says, grinning back. He puts his hands on her knees, urging them apart so he can kneel between her legs. The feeling of his clothing against her bare skin is delightful, showing her how off-balance the situation is, her position weaker than his. Her breasts graze the slightly stiff fabric of his shirt as he bends over her, kissing her soundly, and she puts her arms around his neck to draw him closer. There's a touch of wrongness to it that she really enjoys; she is convinced of his safety, because she really does trust both Keyleth and Gilmore's vetting, but anything could happen. It should make her pause, but it excites her instead, the thought of giving her body over to an unknown quantity.

He pulls away, and Vex reluctantly lets him do it, putting her arms over her head in invitation. He doesn't go far, taking a long moment just to let his hands wander over her skin, a soothing touch even as it ratchets up the tension in her. "What's first?" she asks, as impatient as she very often is.

Percy studies his implements of destruction, selecting the erstwhile pattern wheel. "Perhaps we'll start slow," he says.

"I don't mind slow, as long as it's hot," she says.

"My thoughts exactly," he says. He lays a finger at the hollow of her throat. "Here first, I think."

She swallows. "By all means," she says.

He puts the pattern wheel right where he indicated, rolling it into the valley of her breasts. Vex can feel all three of the wheels, how the outer ones drum against her skin as the center one rolls. It hurts, but only enough to be interesting; what's more important is the feeling it leaves behind, like it sensitizes the skin it rolls over, leaving almost a tingle in its wake.

He rolls the wheel up the side of her neck and over her collarbone, and Vex studies his face. He's intent, focused on her, and Vex is happy to be the center of his attention. He runs the wheel over her breast, circling her nipple before going back up. Percy bends down, following the line he's just traced with his tongue, and Vex shivers, the combination of sensations delicious. He lifts the wheel, running it along the underside of her other breast; he starts to lick along the line he's left, but he surprises her, biting down and sucking hard. She arches towards him, following his mouth, and he doesn't let up. It hurts, his teeth on her sensitive skin, and he keeps at it, building the pain.

Percy lets go, and Vex falls back against the table. "That's going to mark," he says.

"I hope so," she says.

"I think you like marks more than you let on," he says, rolling his wheel down her thigh now, leaving a line of kisses behind it.

"It's possible I was trying to play it cool," she says, and she gasps when he bites down again, high up on her inner thigh.

He continues like that, tracing patterns and leaving bite marks. Vex can't get enough of it, and it's only the thought that there will be more that keeps her from protesting when he finally puts the wheel aside.

"How are you?" he asks, bending down over her.

"Just wonderful," she says with a smile. He kisses her, his hands sliding up her stomach and settling on her breasts, massaging them. It hurts when his palm glances over the bite he's left, and she pushes into it, enjoying the spike of pain. He kisses his way down her neck; it's on the tip of her tongue to protest, but he's respectful, not biting or sucking where she told him he couldn't leave marks.

When he reaches her breasts, he lavishes attention on her nipples, going back and forth between them, sucking and biting. Vex sighs, just enjoying it. He's so good with his mouth, and she has every intention of finding out everything he can do with it. Finally he sits back, picking up his chopstick-rubber band contraption. He rolls the rubber bands all the way to the ends, pushing on the chopsticks to make them bow outwards.

"Get ready," he says, then puts the whole thing over her nipple, the chopsticks squeezing it tightly.

Vex makes it maybe thirty seconds. "Yellow," she says, and she doesn't wait for Percy to react. She pulls the chopsticks off of her nipple, wincing at the flare of pain, and hands them back to him.

"So no on that, then," he says, setting them aside.

"It didn't seem that harsh when it was on my finger," she says. "It was a little different in practice."

Percy kisses her. "Then put it out of your mind, and we'll move on."

"I'd love to," she says. "So, what's next?"

"Something completely different, though still from the kitchen," he says, holding up the bundle of skewers.

"Do your worst," Vex says.

"Believe me, I intend to," he says. "You'll be my first experiment with this. I've never tried it out before."

"I'm willing to be your test subject," she says.

"Now there's a roleplay idea," Percy says.

"Put a pin in it," Vex says, because the idea is admittedly very intriguing.

"I don't have a pin," he says. Vex yelps when he jabs her in the side with the sharp ends of the skewers. "I do have a bunch of pointy sticks. Or did you think they were for this?" On the last word, he slaps them against the inside of Vex's thigh; it's more sting than thud, but this is not a problem.

"Why not both?" Vex says, a little breathlessly.

"I like your attitude," he says. "Let's see if it lasts."

It doesn't take her long to figure out the devious thing about the skewers; given their length and how they're grouped, Percy has solid, precise control over them. He doesn't have to worry about wrap around or hitting what he doesn't want to hit, and he exploits this mercilessly. He starts with her legs, slapping the skewers up and down the insides of her thighs, leaving lines of pain that make Vex laugh and yelp, her legs trying to close instinctively. Percy clearly won't stand for that; he grabs her knee with his other hand, holding her still so she has to take it. And honestly, that's what she wants; right now, trying to get away would be such a waste of time.

He finally leaves her poor thighs alone, the skin still stinging from all the slaps, but not before he draws the pointy end down each one, a pain that makes her hiss. He bends down and kisses her hard, like he can't keep himself from doing it. If he just moved the right way, she could grind against him for a little relief; he either does or doesn't know that, but either way, he doesn't give her the chance.

"How are you holding up?" he asks, curling a hand around her hip.

"Just fabulously," she says. She arches her back, only partially because she knows she looks good doing it. "I can take more."

"I have no doubt that you can," he says. 

His hand moves so fast that Vex doesn't see the next strike coming; she swears she hears it first, the loud slap as he brings the skewers down across her breast. She cries out, resisting the urge to clutch at the offended skin, her hand clenching and unclenching with the effort of not moving.

"Too much?" he asks, concerned.

"Fuck," Vex sighs. "That hurts like hell." She lets her head tip back onto the surface of the table. "Do it again."

Percy takes her at her word, and Vex howls as he smacks her other breast, the sound ringing off the concrete walls of the dungeon. He switches it up, drawing a circle with the pointed end before he hits her again, this time striking her nipple. It hurts like fuck, it stings like a burn, and Vex can't get enough.

She realizes she's got her eyes shut, and she forces herself to open them, wanting to see him as he takes her apart. He has a look of concentration on his face, but there's a satisfaction in his eyes, like he's proud of what he's doing to her. It's incredibly attractive, and it makes Vex just want to luxuriate, soak up every molecule of what he's doing to her, all this delicious pain.

She's in a very good place, and it only gets better as he works her breasts, striking here and there until they're sore and aching. By the time he's done, she's no more than a puddle, boneless against the table as she takes and takes.

"Okay?" he says, sounding breathless.

She laughs, a low chuckle. "You're very good at what you do, darling."

He sets the skewers aside, picking up the condom that's laying with the rest of his gear. "I'm putting you in charge of this," he says, holding it up. "Can you hold it for me and use it when I say?"

"I can manage that much, I think," she says, closing her fingers around it and letting her hand drop back above her head. "May I ask why?"

"Because this will cut it to shreds," he says, picking up the slender case from earlier and pulling out the vampire glove. He pulls it on, turning his hand this way and that to examine it. He clearly has a reverence for this piece, and Vex has the suspicion that he's never gotten to use it before. Something's thrilling about that, the idea that this is uncharted territory, something new to be explored.

"Are you going to cut me to shreds?" she asks.

He kisses her, biting at her lips. "No, but I might eat you alive."

"Oh, I like the sound of that," she says.

He watches her face as he uses the glove for the first time; he runs it up the outside of her thigh, scratching across her skin. The sensation is not one she's experienced before, not in a sexy way anyway. She thinks of a bed of nails, each one not piercing because of the distributed weight; there are many points of pain as he moves the glove over her skin, but none of them punctures.

"Is that alright?" he asks. 

"It's interesting," she says. "Put it somewhere it hurts more."

"I do like a woman who knows what she wants," Percy says. He moves it to the inside of her thigh instead. It's better there, picking up the remnants of all the pain from his other toys. He mirrors his movements with his ungloved hand, and the contrast messes with her brain, confuses her senses. 

He moves his hand to her side, and Vex hisses as he runs it over her flank, some of the last unmarked skin that she has. Somehow she feels it in her whole body, like he's opening her up, getting into every part of her. He pushes just a little harder as he drags it across her stomach, and Vex can't stop the way she pushes up against it, wanting more. He keeps moving downwards, over her abdomen. Vex feels a dash of pleasant fear that he might not stop; her addled brain tells her that she wants to feel it absolutely everywhere, but luckily he doesn't, skirting the edge of her mound before moving back up again.

"Oh fuck," she says. "Fuck, Percy-"

"Green?" he asks.

" _So_ green," she says. He strokes one gloved finger down the side of her neck, and she swears she feels it in her cunt. "I need you in me right this instant."

"Oh, really?" he says, sounding triumphant. He slides the glove along the underside of her breast, and Vex gasps. "Shall I indulge you, or make you wait?"

"Percy," she says, her voice coming out in a whine. "Stop fucking around and give me your cock."

"Filthy," he says teasingly, but his hands are shaking slightly as he hurriedly undoes his fly, pushing his clothing down around his thighs. Vex is already tearing the condom wrapper open, and she rolls it onto him quickly. She lets her legs spread a little wider, inviting him in. She's aching for it, all this sensation winding her up until she's dripping wet.

She groans as he pushes inside of her, hooking a leg around his waist to pull him in. He doesn't let her hurry him, moving slowly in and out of her, long slides that make Vex yearn for more. She rocks up against him, needing it so badly; it's the wrong thing to do, because Percy only slows down, deliberately teasing her.

Something makes her suddenly cognizant of her surroundings. She's felt insulated, like there was nothing but the two of them, but there's a loud noise, a pleased scream perhaps, and she realizes everyone can see her get taken like this, how much of this torture she's already endured. Nothing about the realization deters her for a moment; on the contrary, it just makes her want to show off more, prove how well she can take it, delight in the feeling of hungry, envious eyes on her. She knows they must present one hell of a picture, and she only wishes she could see it. 

Next time, mirror.

He takes her breast into his hand, and he only has to tighten it a little to make her gasp. The points of pain are delicious scraping across her nipple, and she pushes up into it.

"I think it's a success," Percy says, breathless.

"More," Vex moans, and she loves the way his rhythm falters, overcome by her. He switches to the other breast as he starts to fuck her harder, his hand going just a tiny bit tighter, and she shudders. If this keeps up, she's going to come in no time at all.

She can't seem to look away from Percy's face, drinking in the expression on it, the raw, dark power that she sees there. She's helpless in his grasp, but she's the one who put that look on his face, the one who overwhelmed him, overloaded him until he was nothing but pure want. It makes her feel powerful too; it makes her feel alive, transcendent.

He grabs her by the thighs, hiking her legs up, and the glove bites into her skin, deeper than it has, and Vex is all but done for. "Percy," she gasps.

He bites his lip hard, a look of determination on his face. "Say it again."

Her breath catches as he speeds up, slamming home on every stroke. "Percy," she says desperately. She's so close, the tension is building, suddenly she's there, coming hard around his cock with his name on her lips. He's right behind her, groaning as he comes, and then they're just there, breathing, the sounds of the dungeon around them as they both level out.

Percy guides her legs back down to the table, carefully removing the glove and setting it aside. He takes off the condom next, wrapping it in a tissue he'd put within reach. She's glad it's convenient, because she can't bear the thought of being separated from him for even an instant. She lets him move her, guiding her until they're side by side, Percy behind her, holding her without pressing into all the marks he's just left. She looks down at herself; she will have a lot of interesting ones, but that's part of the fun.

He lets out a breath, the air of it ruffling Vex's hair. "That was something," he says.

She hums. "It most certainly was."

"We need to do that several more times," he says.

"Oh, I have every intention," she says.

Neither of them say anything for a while. Vex doesn't need it; she's content to float, riding the endorphins, and all she wants is someone warm beside her to keep her grounded. They'll need to talk, to dissect what happened, but that sounds so complicated right now, when she doesn't even feel like a whole person, just a collection of pieces, all stripped down. Percy doesn't press her to talk, just holds her close.

But the real world slips in around the edges, and Vex starts to feel it, the soreness, the ache. She pulls away from Percy, and he lets her do it, waiting to see what she'll do.

She kisses him before sitting up. "I want your number, your email address, and your Fetlife username, and I won't take no for an answer."

"Conveniently, I'm happy to give you all of those things," he says. He sits up, swinging his legs around so he can hop off the table. He gives Vex a hand down, and her legs only shake a little bit as she gets back to her feet at last.

The two of them get everything reset; the toys go back into Percy's bag, the table is cleaned, the chairs go back to their places by the wall. Vex gets dressed, though putting her bra back on is just a thing that's not going to happen. Everything settled, Vex puts a hand on the back of Percy's neck and pulls him down, kissing him slowly. He drops his bag back on the table and deepens the kiss, and they don't separate for a several long moments.

Vex laughs when they part. "Just wait until I get my claws into you, darling."

"I very much look forward to that," he says. "Keyleth can give you all my contact information, and I think she'd be delighted to do so."

"Likewise," Vex says. "I'm going to go clean up. Will you be sticking around?"

"Perhaps for a while," he says.

She winks at him. "Then perhaps I'll see you in a while."

Without looking back at him, Vex walks off towards the door to the dungeon. Her path takes her past the massage table, where Scanlan is currently working his magic.

"That was hot as fuck," Scanlan calls as she passes.

"Thank you," Vex replies, but she keeps going, on into the lounge and through it. She does go to the bathroom and clean up a little, but her real target is the front desk. It's closed now, and Vex's favorite gossip buddy is filling out paperwork.

"Tell me absolutely everything," Zahra says, when she sees Vex's face, and Vex grins.

**Author's Note:**

> There is a sequel! Please proceed to [Novel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17027253) for the next bit.


End file.
